Sundown on the Empire
by MustardForYourHotdog
Summary: -Annabelle often finds herself wondering if there will ever be a time when she stops being shocked by the people she's around daily. Sure things are looking bad at the minute but really, Zoe... Helicopters?- A sort of dark and kind of humour thing. Yeah. I don't know either.


_Wh__at is this? A story? Hell must've frozen over... Actually, this is a (very) belated Christmas present and one for the New Year. Maybe I'll actually write some more this year... or maybe not but I'll try to. The effort will be there. Also, just so you know, this is completely unrelated to anything else I've written and the events in the second movie. I kind've just hijacked the characters a bit. Mostly Zoe because she's fun to write. On a side note, for a belated Christmas present, this isn't festive at all. So, enjoy I guess?  
_

* * *

Sundown on the Empire

_'... This bird has flown. How it seems she's__ outgrown all she knows. It's the Sundown on the Empire...'_

They stare out across the grounds; the tribe leaders, Annabelle Fritton and their Headmistress. They watch quietly as trucks, an entire convey steadily rolls up the driveway and surrounds the building.

"Girlie..." Camilla Fritton says gently and her niece looks to her and follows the woman's gaze down to her own hands, clenched tightly around the railing. She forces herself to relax them then looks back across the grounds. More than a dozen now, all parked on their grass in their homes.

"We're not going to make this easy," Annabelle states firmly and she turns her gaze to the people who are her friends, the kind of ones who'd take a bullet for her. There's a certain sense of determined loyalty gleaming in their eyes as they look back at her. "If they think we're going to play nice whilst they take our school then they've got another thing coming..." She says. Zoe smirks wickedly, glancing to the side then back to Annabelle.

"No mercy?" She quips with a clearly, very dangerous plan in mind.

"None," Annabelle confirms.

"... I can do that..."

Bianca grins.

"Does this mean we get be really fuckin' brutal?" She asks.

"As much as you'd like, Bianca. We've got nothing to lose," Annabelle returns and the Rude Girl nods as she folds her arms. She looks back to the trucks as men and women, up to their necks in Kevlar, climb out and group together. They're making a plan too. Kinda hard to do that when you're concussed, isn't it?

"I think I've a pretty bloody amazin' idea," She says slyly.

"That'll be a first," Zoe cuts in and it's only her smile that prevent Bianca from giving her a dead arm for that comment.

"Totties... Your... charm might not do much this time around," Annabelle says and Chelsea quirks a perfectly shaped brow.

"I might have looks, Annabelle but that doesn't mean I don't know many other ways to distract. After all, attacking our school is going to be the last thing on their minds if they're on fire."

Many sets of eyes stare at Chelsea in shock and in the case of Celia, worry for the surrounding forest. Chelsea rolls her eyes. "You seem to forget why I got sent here and it wasn't for my fashion sense," She adds. Annabelle shrugs.

"Alright then. I'm assuming you'll be working with the Twins then?" She says and Chelsea gives a nod of confirmation before smiling over at the pair of young blonds peering over the side of school. They look over at the mention of them and grin widely.

"Annabelle... I hate to ask but..." Lucy starts and she hesitates, glancing to Celia who shares her worry. "... what happens if they start shooting?" She finishes and Annabelle turns her attention back to their enemies and her eyes narrow.

"We ruin the lot of them... and if anybody is hurt... then I'll find them and make them wish they were the one who were shot..." She says with deadly calm and seriousness. "_If_ I don't kill them."

"Annabelle..." Camilla chides and her niece looks to her as she ties her hair back with the bobble from around her wrist.

"Aunty... I am many things, most importantly, I am Head girl and I'm not a liar. If anybody in this school is hurt or, God forbid, killed... then I'm going to wipe whoever is responsible clean off the face of the planet. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Annabelle replies. She pauses before moving over to the railing and she gazes down. "Let's do this, girls."

...

The soldiers tremble. They are littered with burns from acid; nasty red welts. They are covered in cuts from shrapnel and harsh bruises from Rude Girls and their various bits of weaponry. Many of the soldiers have retreated already. When an aluminium baseball bat slams into your kneecap you're hard pressed to even walk, never mind fight. They're a trembling mess... but they're a trembling mess with assault rifles. Annabelle stares down a gun at the owner of it with a cool gaze.

"S-Surrender now, lower your weapons and there will be no more repercussions for your actions!" The Lieutenant says and Annabelle snorts disdainfully.

"Bullshit!" She spits and the man fidgets warily. "Are you going to shoot me, Lieutenant?" Annabelle adds bitingly. She hears a gun click and she growls at the source. "If you continue to point that gun at the twins then I will break your hand into so many pieces that you'll never be able to use it again..." She snarls and the Private shuffles away from her and wisely moves his gun elsewhere.

"You can't win," The Lieutenant states and Annabelle scowls at him balefully.

"Neither can you..." She returns simply and his eyes widen a tad. Silence falls before the low and distinct sound of chopper blades cuts through the air. "You brought helicopters?" Annabelle drones in disbelief and the Lieutenant looks up at the sky.

"No..." He says. "Those aren't ours..."

Zoe chuckles darkly and Annabelle looks to her.

"Zoe?" She prompts and the Emo smirks that frightening smirk of hers, a wild look in her eyes as she replies.

"They're mine."

"They're what!?" Bianca cries and her rival snickers almost manically as she watches the choppers fly in then sweep around to hover above their heads.

"I call them Overkill..."

"Have ya' not taken ya' pills today?!" Bianca demands.

"No... I haven't," Zoe returns with blunt honesty and hearing that, those stood nearest to her take a wide stride away.

"Zoe... What are you doing?" Annabelle asks cautiously.

"'No mercy', Annabelle. That's what you said..." Zoe reminds her. Ropes drop down around them and from the three choppers, women, decked in various weaponry, slide down the ropes then snap sharply to attention.

"Who the fuck are these people?!" Bianca questions.

"My mother is a mob boss, Bianca," Zoe replies and guns click as they're readied.

"Zoe... whatever you're planning to do with these people... is probably a little extreme," Annabelle says in an effort to placate the Head Emo.

"You did say, 'no mercy'. You can't take that back now," Zoe argues before a pale, dark-haired woman steps up to her side, seeming quite at ease with the frankly evil smile.

"Orders, Miss Norton?" She quips and Zoe chuckles.

"The usual, Captain."

"Of course," The woman confirms with a smile of her own that is as disturbingly casual as the Head Emo's as she cocks her shotgun. "You heard her!" She barks then she slams the butt of her gun into the Lieutenant's head. He drops with a groan of pain, blood leaking from the gash on his temple as the St Trinians' gasp in shock, recoiling at the abrupt action. The other soldiers, frozen in shock, meet a similar fate as the group of at least a dozen women stalk forward. It only takes a moment and they're all on the floor, writhing in pain and clutching battered skulls, fractured knees or their stomachs from vicious blows. The Captain levels her assault rifle at the Lieutenant's head as he moans, his eyes glazed from the blow to his head.

"The fuck just happened?" Bianca mutters, shell shocked and Zoe glances to her with an unnerving glint in her eye.

"Overkill," She says ominously. Bianca grimaces uncertainly. "Captain," Zoe adds and the woman salutes sharply. "Have a word with my mother would you? Clear up this situation..."

"But of course. Anything for my favourite cousin," The Captain agrees. "Round 'em up. We're taking them with us. Mrs Norton will decide what to do with them!" She commands.

"Yes, Captain!" The group chorus.

"The Lieutenant... I'd like him to stay..." Zoe cuts in and the man blinks a few times rapidly.

"You're a... Norton?" He mumbles blearily.

"Good. You've heard of us," Zoe smirks and the man swallows hard then his eyes dart to the Captain, animal panic forming in his sharper and more alert eyes.

"No! You can't leave me with her! You can't leave me with the Norton girl!" He cries and the Captain grins without an ounce of pity.

"Oh... but I really can," She says and he whimpers, struggling against the binds. "Think of it like this, at least this way you'll probably live..."

"No. I've seen what she does to people! Good soldiers! You can't!" He pleads. His gaze goes back to Zoe. She smiles cruelly and he quails, a cold sweat beading on his forehead.

"Good soldiers... Maybe, but still weak soldiers..." She smiles.

"Zoe... What is he talking about?" Annabelle questions.

"It's probably best if you don't know... Isn't that right, Lieutenant?"

He cringes, whimpering quietly and looking to be on the verge of tears.

"A pleasure as always, Zoe," The Captain says, patting the Emo's shoulder.

"And you, Captain."

The group leave as quickly as they arrived with only a nigh sobbing Lieutenant and baffled audience as evidence that they were ever there.

"You're fuckin' crazy, ya' know that?" Bianca says, breaking the silence and Zoe looks to her then chuckles again.

"Don't be stupid, Bianca. I'm not crazy," She replies then she looks down at the Lieutenant as he sniffles meekly. "I'm just a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence," She adds.

"... Oh..." Bianca mutters.

"I don't understand how you keep forgetting that," Zoe sighs with a disbelieving look and Bianca shrugs, unable to answer. Silence falls again. Bianca seems to be the only person brave or stupid enough to dare to talk.

"So... What ya' gonna do with 'im?" She asks cautiously.

"... Not sure... I do like breaking things though... especially people," Zoe replies.

The Lieutenant chokes a breath, "_Oh dear God..."_

"Deities won't help you now, Lieutenant..."

"_Mummy..."_

"And neither will your mother."

...

They sit around a table, knuckles bandaged, cuts plastered over and painkillers sat in front of them.

"Y'know... It went alright, didn't it?" Bianca says as she holds a bag of frozen peas over her bruised shoulder and Annabelle nods.

"I thought they were going to win for a moment there," She concedes as she dabs her bleeding eyebrow with a damp cloth.

"They would have if not for Zoe," Lucy points out and silence falls at the mention of the Head Emo who had wandered off, dragging the kicking and screaming Lieutenant, into the school some time ago. Apparently she was in some part of the basement. Nobody had gone to check. The door to the kitchen opens and the Emo herself walks in and wordlessly makes a cup of coffee before taking a seat. She reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a collection of bottles then sits and carefully counts out the right amount of each, putting them into neat little groups. She stares at them a moment then slides them all into her hand and drops them into her coffee cup. For a long while, nobody says anything. She drinks the drug filled coffee and only after she's drank half of it does she relax, resting her arms on the table with one hand wrapped around the cup.

"So... you weren't gone long," Annabelle says.

"I didn't need to be," Zoe drones and she takes a drink.

"Don't you think... you ought to have taken your medicine beforehand instead of now?" Annabelle suggests and the Emo pauses.

"No... because I tend to be far more terrifying when I don't and frankly, it'd ruin my reputation if I didn't tort-..." She trails off. She takes another long drink. "If I were more merciful," She corrects somewhat unconvincingly.

"So... is the Lieutenant still...?" Annabelle says and Zoe blinks at her before sipping her coffee.

"Alive?" She finishes.

"Well... yes."

"... Yes," Zoe confirms and everybody breathes out a heavy sigh of relief. "Well... kind of."

"Wait, what?" Annabelle questions.

"Outwardly he's fine... but when I left he was muttering to himself about kettles conspiring against the military whilst he trying to gnaw through his own ankle..." Zoe explains thoughtfully and Annabelle gazes at her before shrugging and downing a shot of something alcoholic.

"That counts."

Nobody argues. Nobody wants to know what she did anyway. Every good St Trinian knows that some things are just best left alone.

* * *

_It started kind of serious with Annabelle getting all protective but then it turned into a sort of dark humour thing... because I've grown to like the idea that Zoe's mum is a mob boss and that Zoe herself is quite mad. By the way, anybody spot the reference hidden in there? No? Don't blame you.  
Just so you know, I have a great respect for the military and this was no way a shot against any military personnel_ _or what they do._ _So don't kill me._  
_Also, I feel the writing is lazy. The more I look at it, the more I find wrong with it... *facedesk*_ _Review?_


End file.
